


Warm Breeze

by YourLazyKouhai



Series: The Bunny & The Fox [1]
Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, F/M, Forests, Morning Cuddles, Sunrises, morning stroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLazyKouhai/pseuds/YourLazyKouhai
Summary: Lorsan wakes up early and took a stroll to watch the sunrise. On the other hand, a certain fox girl whose on patrol saw a familiar bunny ears by the meadow.
Relationships: Lorsan/Ira (AFK Arena)
Series: The Bunny & The Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Warm Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic just last year and I decided to publish it here. And if you found any typos or grammatical errors, I apologize since English is not my first language. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading (if there's any)

From a distant forest called Yggdrasil where the forest folks lives, a young handsome man wakes up early as he wiped his sleepy emerald eyes. He yawned and stretches a little until he opened his drowsy green eyes. He immediately saw his staff in the corner of his room that gave by the wise old sage, Arden, to him. And near the window is his dusk colored cape hanging and gently swaying from the cold breeze. He got up and reached for his cape and immediately wear it.

As soon as he opened the door from his humble abode up in a tree, he felt the cold breeze touched his skin, swayed his long cape, his silver hair, and whispered through his long adorable ears.

It's early in the morning and the forest still sleeps in silence and breathing in cold humid air that surrounds it. The sun is about to rise soon yet chitter of early birds can already be heard from distance and some trickle of saved up droplets from the trees' leaves from yesterday's evening rain. It's still pretty dark but a mixture of orange and blue color from the sky at the horizon can now be seen which indicates for the sun to rise sooner.

The young man leaped down to the moistured grassy ground and felt the chilly air right away. He started his morning stroll while the wind caresses his skin and some droplets from the trees drop at his ears and silver hair. Some night bugs are still up and greeted him a good morning.

During his stroll, he passes through a one particular elder tree in the forest. Silently snoring while his friend squirrel is sleeping cozily in his branches covered in now greener leaves.

 _'You sleep well, my friend.'_ He said in his head while peeking at the liitle guy.

He quietly passed through the Aldermarrow and continued his stroll. The young man currently heading at the meadow just ahead in outer boundaries of the thick vegetation of trees and floras of the forest Yggdrasil.

As he reached the meadow, the cold breeze blows his hair and cape now swaying with the winds as he walks at a nearby old muggy log. He sat at the grassy terrain while leaning his back by the log. He raised both of his hand and rested them on his head as he gaze at the now golden blue horizon.

On the other side however, in one branch of a tall tree sits a fox-like girl still wiping her bow. She's still on duty with her patrol making sure no unwanted visitor enters the forest, until she noticed someone whose sitting by the meadow near a log. She's certainly familiar with those adorable long bunny ears and silvery white hair. She gaze at the horizon where the young man is facing. There, she saw a light that is now peeking from the distance and will soon slowly embrace the forest by its warmth.

The fox girl carefully and silently jumped down the tree and then quietly walked to a nearby bush to watch over the young man.

While the young man still sits beside the log, feeling the morning breeze. He somehow felt a familiar aura that someone's nearby, watching him from a distance. His ear twitched as if finding where could that fox girl could be. Until he heard a snap of a twig from the forest. He somewhat smile at the sudden visitor.

"I know you're there, Ira." The girl sighed as she knew that no one can escape through Lorsan's keen hearing.

Since she's been found out, might as well talk to him and greet him a good morning. "You're up early."

"I want to, for a change." He answered still gazing at the sky.

Ira walked behind him and sat on the log a few feet from him. "Good morning then."

Instead, Lorsan looked up at her and their eyes met. Lorsan smiled at her in response. Ira couldn't stare much longer so she divert her eyes at the horizon.

"You're still on patrol?" Lorsan asked.

Ira took a peek at him while he's gazing at the now rising sun. "Y-yeah."

"So, you haven't rest yet."

She couldn't divert her eyes from his long bunny ears, there's this weird feeling that she wants to touch it somehow. She slowly raised her hand to reached his ear yet she withdraw them the moment Lorsan looked up at her.

"You should rest. Look at those eyebags." Lorsan chuckled.

Ira touched the bags below her eyes as she realize how terrible she might look like. Maybe a stressed, sleepless girl who always patrol during the night. She felt embarrassed as she imagined herself.

Ira couldn't respond until Lorsan stood up and sat beside her. "How about a little rest?" He looked down at her and once again, their gaze met.

Ira felt the warmth coming from the young man at her side, and somewhat something thumping loudly in her chest.

Lorsan gaze back at the horizon. "It's okay, I'll take watch for now."

Ira didn't know how to respond exactly in this kind of situation. "Can..." she whispered which made Lorsan looked at her.

Ira averted her gaze at the grassy ground then to Lorsan's hand. "Can I... hold your arm?" She shyly asked.

"Sure." Lorsan offered his arm.

Ira couldn't believe about what's happening. "R-really?"

"Mhm." He hummed now gazing at the sky.

Ira hugged his arm and felt something warm. She leaned her head on the man's side and she closed her eyes. The pounding in her chest keeps thumping louder. The warmth she feels keeps getting warmer. Even the cold breeze isn't that cold now unlike a moment a ago.

"So warm." She snuggles closer into Lorsan's arm as they both feel the warm embrace of the morning sun and the chilly winds of the morning breeze.

Slowly, she felt tired and her eyes begin to feel heavy. After a moment, Lorsan looked down at her whose now sleeping cozily. He closed his eyes as he also enjoy the breeze.

The warm breeze he never felt before.

**~ FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review. I do appreciate them.


End file.
